thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Chicky Sullivan
Chicky Sullivan is a character in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars and Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier. He has been played by both Brendan Hines and David Anders. Chicky is a cyborg, only 40% human, and physically just 15% organic. Sullivan, a former cop,Moonfaker (TAH #152) is also a brilliant campaign manager. He ran Cactoid Jim's campaign to become President of Earth so well that between his abilities and Jim's universal likeability, polls showed that Jim's election would have been unanimous. History When Cactoid Jim leads a calvary of mayors to defeat the MurderMen invasion of Earth in the episode MurderMen, his popularity shot up so much that Chicky approached Jim about running for the 3012 Presidency of Earth election. Chicky follows Jim onto the USSA ship Olivia ''to try and save the lives of Gene Peeples and his crew. Sullivan is able to film Jim making several heroic statements. He also helps save Jim, Gene, The Red Plains Rider and himself from the MurderMen by interacting with the ''Olivia's ''systems. He is not able to shut down the live feed he had been broadcasting to all of Earth in time to stop showing Red killing Erica Peeples before Erica transformed into a MurderMan, however, causing Red to become an outlaw. In ''Murder In His Place, Chicky comes to Mars with Rebecca Rose Rushmore, who is newly married to Cactoid Jim, for a publicity tour. He, Sparks Nevada, Red, Rebecca, and Felton are all turned into MurderMen during a MurderMan invasion before being saved by The Troubleshooter, Harriet Alcott-Jiminy. In Support Your Local Marshal, when V'stalu of the Galaxium intervenes to have Sparks Nevada assassinate Cactoid Jim to avoid the destruction of the universe by a corrupted Jim, Chicky has the idea to have Jim drop out of the race, and Sparks suggests that Jim convince the people to vote for Chicky, thus Jim never becomes corrupted to destroy the universe and could continue living. The tactic works, and Chicky is elected President of Earth. Immediately after his acceptance speech, in Good Jim, after returning backstage, Chicky notices that Cactoid Jim had turned evil. He teams up with Pemily Stallwark, who had been summoned by V'stalu of the Galaxium while inhabiting Croach the Tracker's body as one of the galaxy's remaining greatest heroes, to try and defeat Jim. Jim stomps on Pemily and then strips away Chicky's bionics, killing him. Chicky is later revived by the Barkeep, who had been imbued by V'stalu with The Force Galactic. Chicky serves as President of Earth for several months between Support Your Local Marshal '' / ''Good Jim and Moonfaker. While serving as President he creates "recycling" initiative on the Earth's Moon, wherein he reactivated the mechanics inside the moon and also forced most of the Moon's inhabitants to also become cyborgs. When he is found out by journalists, he uploads himself into the moon, essentially becoming the moon to escape impeachment, prosecution and possible execution. Chicky plans to reconcile the incompatible technologies the Science Beings and Technology Beings installed into Mars during War of the World, thus using Mars as a weapon to fight the United Solar System Alliance forces which are coming after him. When Sparks Nevada, Croach the Tracker, Pemily Stallwark and The Red Plains Rider find out about this plan, they go to the moon to defeat Chicky. Pemily is able to make her way through a gauntlet of Punishment Soccer traps to activate an EMP, disabling Chicky / the Moon, perhaps permanently. Appearances *MurderMen (TAH #92) *Murder In His Place (TAH #103) *Support Your Local Marshal (TAH #112) *Good Jim (TAH #113) *Moonfaker (TAH #152) References Category:Cactoid Jim character Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Cyborgs